1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to water containers and more particularly to a pressurized water container having an arrangement for facilitating water chamber replacement and other improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a pressurized water container is used to store clean water purified by a drinking water purification system. Such a conventional pressurized water container 10 is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The container 10 comprises a lower, expansible air chamber 11, an upper water chamber 12 formed of a flexible member (e.g., rubber) contained with water 22, a lower air valve 13 being in communication with the air chamber 11 and the external, and a projecting top opening 14 having internal threads. A cap having an externally threaded shank (not shown) is adapted to close the opening 14 by threading.
As shown in FIG. 1, high pressure air 21 is fed into the air chamber 11 through the air valve 13. The air chamber 11 thus expands to compress a flexible lower surface of the water chamber 12 (i.e., an upper surface of the air chamber 11) to reduce the size of the water chamber 12. As a result, water 22 in the water chamber 12 is discharged through the opening 14 for drinking purposes.
To the contrary, as shown in FIG. 2, clean water is fed into the water chamber 12 through the opening 14 after closing the air valve 13. The lower surface of the water chamber 12 thus lowers due to the weight of water 22 contained therein. As a result, air in the air chamber 11 is compressed.
When in use, opening the opening 14 will cause pressurized air 21 in the air chamber 11 to push the lower surface of the water chamber 12 upward to discharge water 22 through the opening 14.
The effectiveness of dispensing water 22 of the container 10 depends on air-tightness of the air chamber 11. However, such configured air chamber 11 can hinder a simple cleaning or part replacement thereof. Thus, it is typical of throwing the whole container 10 away once the container 10 is malfunctioned or too dirty to be used. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.